Marriage a Trois
by Mr.HarryMalfoy
Summary: What if wizards had to marry in threesomes after graduating from Hogwarts?  What if there was no escape, and no divorce?  Harry and Draco learn to love, but it is a hard journey.  AU, everyone is alive, 7th year.  HPDMOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all you readers, thanks so much for looking at my fic! I don't own the characters, except Estrellita Chavez. The rest are JKR's. I would love it if you reviewed! Kisses and hugs for those good readers who review my fic!!! I love you!**

"Gryffindors – I mean, students. I don't favor Gryffindors or anything, of course. I have an announcement. You all have to get married. Not right now, but soon enough. The ministry has decreed that you all must get married within a year after you graduate," announced Dumbledore.

"!Ay Dios mio!" lamented a beautiful Hispanic girl with wavy chocolate hair down to her buttocks and mocha eyes. Her name was Estrellita.

"Don't you want to get married?" Estrellita's friend Daisy asked with concern in her sky-blue eyes. She also had very light blonde hair that she wore in a ponytail.

"Quiet, I must hear what Dumbledore is saying!" Estrellita hissed, Spanish flavoring her words with a hint of the exotic.

"Furthermore, you all need to marry in threesomes, with at least one person of each sex," Dumbledore explained. A snickering came from the Slytherin table at the word "sex," and it was obvious that the group clustered around a handsome boy with blond hair. It was Draco.

"What is it with these girls, what they see in him?" asked Estrellita, refering to Draco.

"He is awful hot," Daisy cooed.

"Lust is a sin, Daisy," said Estrellita with scorn.

"So are threesomes, what are you going to do about that, Catholic girl?" taunted Estrellita's ugly nemesis, Dorris.

"These Ravenclaws, they think they are better than me because I am Latina," Estrellita muttered into her shepherd's pie which she had put a brand of Mexican hot sauce in.

"They think they're better than all us Hufflepuffs," Daisy pointed out with a bitter tone in her voice.

"That is the truth," Estrellita admitted. Dumbledore had been speaking all this time, but the girls weren't paying attention.

Not terribly far away from Estrellita sat Harry Potter and his good friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. It was unfortunate that Ron and Hermione refused to let Harry be the third person in their marriage, but they didn't want Voldemort coming after their children, who was still at large and dangerous. Harry was looking dejectedly around the room when his eyes fell on Estrellita's beauty.

"_She is so very beautiful," _he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again readers! I tried to update as quick as I could. I'm going to try to update twice a week. I'll write faster if you review! I love you reviewers!!!**

"Okay, everyone get with their threesomes!" said Dumbledore.

"What is this?"cried Estrellita. "How can that puta of a headmaster expect us to choose the loves of our lives this fast?"

"Aww, it's not that hard," said Daisy, who was now sharing the lap of one of the Hufflepuff beaters with a cute redhead.

"You have abandoned me for these gringos?" sobbed Estrellita.

Daisy was about to respond, but she couldn't, because just then Dumbledore spoke.

"If you don't have a threesome yet, please come to the front of the hall! Remember that the Ministry thinks this new law is for your own good."

"!Ay Dios mio! I have no one!" Estrellita wailed. She looked to see if Daisy had any advice, but Daisy was too busy staring lovingly into the beater's and the redhead's eyes. Muttering a curse in Spanish, Estrellita began to drag her feet that felt like lead to the front of the hall. Only two other students were there, and she recognized the famous Harry Potter and his enemy Draco Malfoy glaring at each other.

"I will never marry Harry Potter!" Draco exclaimed. "Just because I couldn't marry Crabbe and Goyle, because we needed a girl, doesn't mean I will marry Potter!" Draco said through a voice of scorn.

"!Ay Dios mio! I will never marry the Slytherin prince!" said Estrellita.

"Slytherin prince?" repeated Harry dubiously.

"That is what the girl call him, when they are whispering. But that is not for you to know!" said Estrellita.

"Then why did you say it?" sneered Draco with a smirk.

"Why don't you go sit together, and work out your differences?" suggested McGonagall with a friendly smile.

"With all respect, Professor, I don't think our differencees can be worked out. Surely there is a way around the new marriage law?" Harry asked hopefully.

Dumbledore had come over to listen to the group. "No, Harry, I am afraid I have looked for a loophole in every way possible. There is none."

"That's right, talk to the Boy Who Lived like the rest of us don't exist!" Draco forced out vehemently.

Estrellita was struck by an idea that made her very excited and hopeful for a way out of the situation. "Do you British people have the thing called divorce? If there is it in your culture, we can marry and divorce right after!"


	3. Chapter 3

"No, Harry, I'm afraid the law also unlaws divorce," said Dumbledore.

"Actually, Estrellita asked the question about divorce," said Harry, pronouncing her name as 'Estrelitta.'

"It was a good idea, Harry," continued Dumbledore.

"My name is pronounced-" Estrellita was interrupted by Draco.

"I always knew he was a loony," muttered Draco with a sneer.

"That is not how my name is pronounced!" said Estrellita angrily to Harry.

"I'm sorry, Estrellita," Harry said distractedly, repeating the mispronunciation. "Dumbledore, surely they can't force us to marry so quickly and stay married!"

"Indeed, Harry, the Ministry now has that power. I tried to stop them, but I am just a feeble old man."

"No! Don't say that about yourself!" said Harry.

"Why not?" asked Draco with a smirk. "It's true."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled mysteriously, and watching the scene, Estrellita was sure that Dumbledore had far more power up his sleeve than the old man he appeared to be.

"That is not for you to be deciding!" angered Estrellita to Draco.

"I'm sure everything will be all right if you would just sit down," said McGonagall, still smiling happily.

"Ah, but which table should they sit at?" asked Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling furiously.

"I think we have larger problems than that!" snapped Draco.

"What if we left the country?" asked Harry.

"You can plan your honeymoon later, now please sit down and enjoy the feast," said McGonagall.

"No, I meant so we could avoid the marriage law," said Harry with annoyance.

"Yes! Harry is brilliant! Surely these marriage laws do not exist in other countries. Perhaps we can return to my homeland together, and live in the sweet heart of the desert, where the desolation covers the land, but when the rains come, the flowers are beautiful," suggested a dreamy Estrellita.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm afraid that is impossible, Harry," Dumbledore said kindly but sadly at the same time. "The Ministry of Magic has banned all transportation in and out of the country. But perhaps you could attempt a daring escape. Certainly do not tell anyone that I suggested it to you. It is very dangerous in any case. The only way out would be through the Muggle Chunnel, but it is being heavily watched. Your chances of making it would be very slight."

"I'll see what I can do, Professor," Harry said with earnesty.

"If we all escape together, that would be worse than getting married. We'd have to _trust _each other," said Draco disgustedly.

"I will never trust these...these...guys!" declared Estrellita.

"Is that all you can come up with?" taunted Draco.

"I think we should try a daring escape!" said Harry.

Meanwhile, back at the Gryffindor table:

"Why does Harry always talk as if he's performing for someone?" asked Ginny, not expecting an answer.

"We will travel through the Chunnel together!" declared Harry.

"We will have to pretend we are already married to do that. Three Hogwarts graduates wandering around together single is suspicious," Draco said, finding himself getting into the bold plan in spite of himself.

"Yes, we'd need a marriage certificate," pointed out Harry ponderously.

"But than what is the point of this if we must get married anyway!" asked Estrellita.

"We only need to convince the Chunnel Guards that we are married," encouraged Harry.

"It would be wise if you sat down to discuss these highly secret plans," suggested McGonagall with a hint in her eyes that were the color of Levi's washed many times with a little too much bleach.

"Yes, Professor," Harry said and obediently sat down.

"I won't sit there!" said Draco with disgust as he saw that Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"I advise you sit at the Ravenclaw table, where none of the three of you have any loyalties," said McGonagall wisely.

They all sat down at the Ravenclaw table. The Ravenclaws visibly shifted away from the trio (not _The Trio_) and gave each other nervous glances.

"I don't bite," Harry said cheesily, "I don't know about them two, though."

"!Ay Dios mio! I can't believe we are sitting at the table of the Ravenclaws!" complained Estrellita, "They are so very stuck up!"

"Not as stuck up as the snake house," said Harry venomous.

Draco gave Harry a venomous look in return.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the last two chapters!!! I'm posting another, just because I love you guys so much!!!!! I might do more even, but everyone needs to review, okay? Thanks a bunch, and remember I don't own the characters!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**

"!Ay Dios mio!" screamed Estrellita when she saw the guard penetrate through her disguise with his keen eyes. She began to run in the other direction, back toward the exit of the Chunnel entrance.

"No, wait!" said Draco calmingly. "I'm sure the guard doesn't recognize you!"

Estrellita was so far away that she could barely hear Draco's voice smirking at her while at the same time trying to stop her. "Come, we must go quickly!" she yelled back over her shoulder with fear.

"Estrellita, please stop running!" Harry implored to her.

"I'm sorry," Draco said to calmly the guard, "She has nerve attacks sometimes."

"I see," said the guard knowingly, "Can I let these people go ahead of you while you regain her?"

"Of course," said Draco as politely as can be.

Harry returned, gripping Estrellita's arm.

"I hear there are good medications for that," said the guard as he let them through

"Are you implying that my head is not right?" said Estrellita, a frown creasing her slightly sweaty latte brow.

"_Come along,_ Estrellita," Draco said with a tense calmness to him. Harry was not quite so nice, and Estrellia felt his grip on her arm, which was encased in a lightweight summer jacket the color of the deep blue ocean where the giant squids roam, tighten.

The guard was so impressed with their politeness that he did not even think to question whether they had the appropriate documents. Indeed, they did carry the documents needed -- clever forgeries aided by Dumbledore himself in a last fit of helpfulness before they left.

They made it to the other side, but to their dismal shock, there were more guards, and these guards looked stricter. They could not get out without passing the stern guards.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm posting another chapter, because my dad's taking a shower.**

Harry felt his palms sweaty, but he knew he could make it through this final trial of his quest because he had put his faith in Dumbledore's care.

Draco was getting a migraine from the stressful tension of the journey, and he was not very confident that this would work.

Estrellita was calming her bursting brain with reciting the eleven uses of Dragon's Blood, and she was a little nervous, but she was also feeling a spark of confidence.

"So your name is...Star Cooper," said the stern guard to Estrellita.

"My name is not Star! It is Estrellita! It means 'little star', but in Spanish! My mother named me Estrellita because she saw a beautiful star in the sky after she gave birth to me, but that does not mean my name is Star!"

"You mean your name is actually Estrellita?" asked the stern guard to Estrellita.

"That is correct," said Estrellita proudly.

Draco's migraine got very much worse quickly.

"Estrellita Chavez?" confirmed the stern guard.

"Yes, I am related to Cesar Chavez," said Estrellita.

"Really? I thought you were related to Hugo Chavez, the Venezuelan dictator," said Harry with interest.

"My family does not talk about him and the suffering he inflicted upon the South American people," Estrellita said in an angered huff.

"And you wouldn't by any chance be the famous Harry Potter?" said the stern guard with a suspicious look in his narrowed eyes.

"So what?" said Harry, pushing his bangs down over his scar, so that they also covered his face and he looked quite emo in Estrellita's opinion.

"And you...Draco Malfoy, rich, handsome, and priveleged...your spoiled days are over, sonny," said the stern guard as he looked at Draco who sneered in reply.

"I am sending you all back to Britain. You will not escape marriage. Yes, I see that you are surprised I know why you are here. The most talented of the Chunnel guards have been notified by owl that the Ministry of Magic is on the lookout for you three, who we know are dangerous law evaders."

"We aren't dangerous," said Harry, his bright green eyes gleaming with protest.

"I think I'll be the judge of that," snapped the guard sternly, "And I judge that you are dangerous! Hand over your wands!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Omg, it's another chapter!!! You know you love me for it!!! Just like these 3 all love each other, except for the marriage part!!!!!**

"S_tupefy!_" cried Draco at the guard.

"Ha! I am wearing spell-resistance armor," said the stern guard.

"!Ay Dios mio! We are doomed!" cried Estrellita worriedly.

"Not if you come quietly with me. You will spend the night in a holding cell, and be released in the morning."

It was only noontime, so Estrellita realized that she would soon be spending longer than she liked in close proximity with her soon to be husbands. Just then, Estrellita, glancing around, caught the eye of a pretty young female guard standing nearby. She felt her body begin to vibrate as if on fire, and she knew without a doubt that the guard carried another life within her.

"Estrellita, are you alright?" Draco asked concernedly, the orange light of the Chunnel glinting off his pale hair and infusing it with flame.

"You are pregnant!" Estrellita said as she ignored Draco to the female guard.

"How did you know? The baby is only six weeks!" said the female guard amazed.

"I just know," said Estrellita. "It first happened when my mom got pregnant with my little brother when I was four."

"I didn't know you had a little brother," said Harry.

"It was stillborn," said Estrellita, full of sadness. "I sensed the baby had died a month before it was due, but no one would listen to me."

"Shirley, is what this girl says true?" the stern guard asked the female guard with shock.

"Yes!" cried the female guard, "And I want to have this baby with you! I know we promised that it is just a one night stand, but I want to be with you!"

"Oh Shirley," said the stern guard with love, "I love you!"

"I love you too!"

Estrellita used this distraction to creep onwards through the Chunnel.

Harry was not used to sharing the spotlight, and said "Hey, aren't you guys supposed to be arresting us?"

"Harry, you _idiot_!" cried Draco rubbing the bridge of his nose with his two fingers.

"Right!" said the stern guard, pulling out handcuffs. The female guard did the same.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Look how nice I am, an extra long chapter!!!! If you want to thank me and give me a Christmas present at the same time, review everything!!!!!!!**

Estrellita looked out of her hotel window and saw the Eiffel Tower looming large from afar. She followed the sweeping curve of its sides up with her eyes, and saw that the sun was shining over Paris.

Looking at the cheerful day made her all too aware of the horrible deed she had committed to Harry and Draco the previous day. Guilt washed over her as she thought of the two of them sitting all alone together in a holding cell with it's cold hard steel bars while she slept comfortably in her bed at the Chez des Mages.

She pulled out a fresh shirt and jeans from her suitcase, but even it being her favorite shirt could not cheer her up. Since the Chez des Mages was a bed and breakfast, she decided maybe some food would help with her mood.

ECDMHPECDMHPECDMHPECDMHPECDMHPECDMHPECDMHPECDMHPECDMHP

The croissants were fresh and delicious with butter, but Estrellita could hardly eat a single bite. Draco and Harry did not deserve their awful fate, but there was nothing she could do about it. It was true that she could try to rescue them, but she was a Hufflepuff and not a courageous Gryffindor.

"Ah, Madamosielle, you are very concered, no?" asked a waitress.

"Not as concerned as you are," said Estrellita, "You are worried that your boyfriend will leave you once he discovers your pregnancy."

The rose porcelain teacup the waitress had been holding broke on the floor. "How could you know that!" she gasped.

"It is a special gift of mine," said Estrellita modestly.

"Well, now that you know of my trouble, you must tell me yours," said the waitress.

"Have you heard the new law that has been put into place in the United Kingdom," asked Estrellita.

"No, please -- how do you say it -- explain?"

Estrellita explained all about how the new law required wizards and witches to marry two others after leaving Hogwarts, and how divorce had been unlawed. When she finished, the waitress gasped, "Mon Dieu! But that is horrible! I only hope the law does not spread to France and contaminate my country as well!"

"If it does, you must do what I did and flee to another country. The law may become all over Europe, so you may want to go to the United States," Estrellita said confidentially.

"Americans cause me disgust," the waitress said snobbishly. "You are lucky to have come to the lovely country of France in your fleeing."

"I feel so hopeless, though. Two of my -- friends, I guess you could call them -- got arrested by the Chunnel guards, and are now being held back in the UK, and here I am, in a foreign country where I don't know how to speak the language or the people."

"That sounds unbearable! Is there anyway I can help?"

"Well, I wish that I could have to courage to save them. But, no, I am only a Hufflepuff," mourned Estrellita.

"Ah," said the waitress knowingly, "That is not such a bad thing, you see? If you were brave and foolish, you might have attempted a daring escape that got you captured as well. But Hufflepuffs are the smart house, no? So you can make a plan."

"No, Hufflepuffs are only patient and loyal. What good is that in rescuing?"

"If you were not loyal. would you be rescuing them? Alas, another customer requires me," said the waitress and walked away.

"Wait!" cried Estrellita, but the waitress was already gone for good.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Woohoo, another chapter!!! Aren't I great??? You know you love me!!!!!!!**

_ELSEWHERE:_

Harry and Draco were not happy with having to spend the night together alone in a holding cell, and so they had not gotten any sleep. Neither wanted to close his eyes and turn his back on the other, so they had stared at each other a long time. Just when Harry was beginning to get unnerved by looking at Draco's ultimate beauty for so long, Draco spoke.

"Do you want to play 20 Questions or something?" Draco said, curbing the sneer in his voice with effort.

"I'm not any good, but we could just talk, I suppose. Might be a good way to pass the time."

"You don't trust me, do you?" said Draco, with the sneer showing through this time.

"No, but you don't trust me either, so it's even," said Harry with a cold edge.

"Very well. What should we talk about? The various romantic exploits of Hogwarts' own Don Juan, only he is named The Boy Who Lived?" said Draco sarcastically.

"I don't have romantic exploits," protested Harry.

"It was sarcasm, Harry," said Draco is if he were speaking to a mentally handicapped person, "I was implying that you haven't had any romantic exploits."

"I knew that!" snapped Harry.

"Very well," smirked Draco.

"I suppose you _have_ had romantic exploits then?" asked Harry doubtingly.

"Did you hear what Estrellita called me?"

"'Draco'?" suggested Harry.

Draco sighed. _"Why do I have to put up with this idiot? What did I do to deserve this?" _he thought.

"No, you idiot, she called me The Slytherin Prince!" snappped Draco.

"I thought that was just because you're rich and powerful," said Harry.

"Exactly," smirked Draco.

"Well what does that have to do with romantic exploits?" Harry asked naively.

"Every girl wants a man who is rich and powerful," said Draco smugly.

"Well then, I suppose they'd want nothing to do with _you_, seeing as you're a _boy_ and not a _man_," said Harry even more smugly back. Harry and Draco began to argue.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Yay, a round 10 chapters!! Isn't this like the best day EVER?!!!**

_ELSEWHERE:_

Estrellita had a beautiful dress. It was as white as the albino peacocks that wandered all about her family's mansion; as white as the wedding dress of a virgin; as white as the fine porcelain mugs her mother sometimes served guests Mexican hot chocolate in. Frosted on her shoulders were ruffles imbued with delicacy, and on her feet were the flat shoes that would soon be switched to heels to symbolize her acquisition of adulthood.

She walked out onto the festively lit dance floor in her back yard to much happy applause from all her family and friends.

She looked over to the pedestal on which her last doll sat and smiled. The doll had a charm on it to exactly resemble her. It had to be perfect, because it was the last doll she would ever own now that she was an adult, and it would sadden her if its beauty did not reflect her.

"Cita!" her father's voice brought Estrellita down from the clouds as the waltz music started playing. It was time for her first dance of the evening.

She put her arms around her father in waltz style. They moved gracefully, like swans who loved each other as father and daughter.

"My dear Estrellita," said her father to her.

"?Yes, Padre?"

"You must promise me one thing. You must remain pure until you find the one man who will truly love you forever," said her father sternly yet softly. 

Just then Harry and Draco tapped Estrellita's father on the shoulder.

"May we cut in?" asked Draco politely for the both of them.

"Certainly," replied Estrellita's father graciously. Harry and Draco took Estrellita in their arms.

"Harry, Draco, what are you doing at my Quinceañera?" said Estrellita in shock and horror. They began to swirl back into a black abyss.

Estrellita woke up in a cold sweat and sat up in her bed. To her relief, she was still in the Chez des Mages, and not in the arms of Harry and Draco. She knew with certainty that now she could not simply ignore Harry and Draco in their holding cell. She had to go rescue them, for it was her duty.


End file.
